


Christmas Crooning

by Megasaur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: this one is of my own volition and The fact that I really just want the image of Taron Egerton playing the piano and crooning Christmas music to stop living in my head rent free... k thanks.So... Now it can live in all of your heads rent free too.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Crooning

While in quarantine, Taron picked up a few skills and one of those was finishing learning piano. You especially liked this because it lended to him serenading you more as you padded around the flat getting things ready for the holidays. Today you stood in the kitchen, the blue light from the Troubadour sign reflecting off the white counter as you made your to do list.   
“Haave yourself aaa Mer-ry Lit-tle Christ-mas…” his voice started in first followed by the light playing of notes. Any time he started singing you stopped what you were doing to listen, whether it was on purpose or subconsciously you didn’t care so much.   
You put the pencil you were using through your messy bun and left the pad of paper there on the counter, making your way into the main living space. His voice continued filling the space — getting louder with each line— and each note he played correctly instilled confidence in him and you could tell he was getting into it more.   
Still holding back the full emotion he could put into the song he sang from the side of his mouth, one corner coming up as if he was smiling with his eyes closed, as he focused on the piano notes not noticing you in the doorway watching.   
He finished the song and quickly started in on another: This Christmas. Another one slowed down, simplified notes pushed out under the pressure of his fingers tips on the ivories. It was then you decided to make your immediate presence known by walking over to him. You then pecked his cheek causing him to be startled and miss a note. “Keep playing.” You encouraged him in a whisper and he picked up just before he stopped, right into the chorus.

Sitting down on the bench beside him you joined in with him playing an accompanying tune with your left hand. The two of you sat there next to each other singing and playing together through the rest of the song exchanging smiles and soulful eyes with the lyrics— his voice overpowering yours as you still weren’t as confident as him in your voice despite him constantly encouraging you. 

When finished he didn’t skip a beat, his hands moved from the white keys to your face, cupping it in his hands and pulling you towards him for a long, yet innocent kiss.   
“Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous you are.” His accent dragged out the O’s and you shook your head in his hands and your eyes glanced down away from his gaze. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” You whispered eyes floating back up to meet his. “Merry Christmas.” You smiled and leaned in for another kiss.   
“Happy Christmas indeed.” Another press of your lips together before you suggested a snuggle on the couch under a blanket with a classic Christmas movie before you had to brave the snow outside to finish your list. 


End file.
